XXVIII sesja GRY
Sesji XXVIII streszczenie GRY. Chaos w Zatapiacu W Zatapiacu bandyci ograbiają większość placówek, chociaż te większe, oraz chronione magią wciąż pozostają niedostępne dla łaknącej łupów bandy. Pośród całego chaosu, czarodziej Sojuszu Borgen ograbia placówkę Rzerzuchy, a następnie ograbia i wysadza z pomocą magii placówkę RP. Po tym wraca na swój statek. Intrygi Lotga i Lofra Lofr i Lotg we Framboli omawiają plany na przyszłość. Rozmowy kręcą się wokół tematu Zatapiacu, RP, a także RG i problemów obu państw. Po rozmowie, oboje spotykają się w muzeum Framboli, a następnie powracają na ucztę. Po uczcie Lotg wraca do Vestfalii. Posiłki dla Zatapiacu z Księżycowej Ligi Arcymag Galib z miasta Talis dowiaduje się o zamęcie w Zatapiacu. Chcąc wspomóc międzynarodową placówkę handlową, wysyła tam swoje oddziały. Posiłki dla Zatapiacu z RP Cesarzowa Katarzyna Milena dowiaduje się od Sir Astora o zamieszkach w Zatapiacu. W związku z tym, decyduje się na wysłanie 750 żołnierzy, w tym 525 żołnierzy walczących na lądzie, 150 rycerzy, 50 agentów, 25 magów. Plany wygnanego zakonu Zbójcerze zgromadzeni w swoim obozie w Ruinach Danzig dowiadują się o ostatecznym upadku Kościoła Światła, a także o zwycięstwie Lotgena. Trafnie przewidując pościg decydują się zbiec z kraju. Korzystając z pozostałości po armii Gatamona obierają za cel dostanie się do Zatapiacu, podbicie go i odbudowanie kultu. Oblężenie Twierdzy Helfajer Pallando oblega Twierdzę Helfajer, ostatni bastion Renegatów. Reszta miast jest już wyzwolona przez powstańców pod wodzą Tuhaja. Oblężenie Twierdzy Gibon Zeratul na czele armii nieumarłych szturmuje z zaskoczenia Twierdzę Gibon. Solmyr i Nasuh chcą jak najdłużej utrzymać fortecę, by reszta kraju mogła dobrze przygotować się na obronę. Nieumarli mają jednak miażdżącą przewagę... Egzekucja Maowieckiego Maowiecki został wyrokiem Sądu Specjalnego skazany na karę śmierci za zdradę państwa. Na Rynku Głównym w Nilfgaardzie odbywa się egzekucja Maowieckiego z udziałem najwyższych władz Republiki Piowskiej, włącznie z Cesarzową i Kanclerzem. Zostaje odczytane orzeczenie Sądu Specjalnego. Katarzyna Milena nie decyduje się, po pytaniu miejskiego krzykacza, na udzielenie aktu łaski Maowieckiemu. Stos zaczyna płonąć – jednak Regilia wyczuwa, że były minister chce rzucić Klątwę Anarchii na całe miasto oraz na Rodzinę Cesarską. Telepatycznie wchodzi w dialog z Maowieckim i blokuje mu możliwość rzucenia klątwy na Nilfgaard i Rodzinę Cesarską. Maowiecki wówczas decyduje się skoncentrować na samej Regilii. Regilia odpycha klątwę i mdleje. Maowiecki, w geście żalu, przeprasza wszystkich za swoje czyny przeciwko Republice, po czym umiera. Regilia, odzyskawszy przytomność, mówi Cesarzowej i Sir Astorowi o zajściu. Gdy Cesarzowa odchodzi, rozmawia z Sir Astorem co do spraw prywatnych i rządowych – pyta go o czas wolny i czy będzie w jakiś sposób potrzebna w sprawach państwowych. Sir Astor odpowiada, że nie ma obecnie czasu w związku z obowiązkami Kanclerza RP, i mówi, że Regilia może przydać się w kwestii zbadania sprawy sforsowania obrony wybrzeża Republiki. Bitwa nad Dyskietką Eliminacja zagrożenia ze strony zdrajców-Renegatów niewiele daje. Nieumarli rozbijają wojska arcymaga Sulejmana. Wszystko wydaje się stracone, jednak przybywa Alatar ze swoją armią. W odpowiedzi na te posiłki, nekromanci przystępują do tajemniczego zaklęcia... Thanagrim w Kuklach i Tulczynie Thanagrim przybywa przez portal do wioski Kukle. Z pomocą swoich umiejętności przeprowadza rzeź i wskrzesza mieszkańców jako podległe mu istoty nieumarłe. Następnie rusza do Tulczyna i robi dokładnie to samo. Atak centaurów Centaury, po wielu latach opuściły starą Puszczę w sercu Bambaru i atakują farmy. W puszczy przygotowują się do wojny, która może zaważyć na losach Bambaru. Shrat u Lotga Wielki Książę wraca do kraju i ujawnia swoją obojętność, jak również brak nadziei Shratowi von Schmidtowi. Ten rozwścieczony postawą swojego lidera wypomina mu jego dawne plany, obietnice, które złożył i zaufanie, jakie pokłada w nim naród, a także on sam. Przyparty do muru zobowiązaniami wobec jednego ze swych ukochanych rycerzy, Lotgen popada w szał, po czym zwyciężając w niezwykle krótkiej walce staje wobec niego w jak się wydaje pełni swych dawnych sił, motywuje go jednak jedynie dotrzymanie przysiąg złożonych za czasów, gdy wyznawał pewne idee związane ze Światłością i żarliwe pragnienie zemsty, w rzeczywistości pogrąża się zatem tylko w rozpaczy, która od tego momentu zawładnie jego życiem. Kategoria:Sesje GRY